


A World Where

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: Draco's perception of the world changed dramatically over the years.





	A World Where

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Freeverse Challenge (prompts: Draco/Astoria, tears, light, strength) and the Canon Pairings Challenge (pairing: Draco/Astoria).

He grew up in a world where to live was to hate,  
but it was his to rule,  
so he loved it like a fool  
who couldn't see the cliff up ahead  
until he was going, going, gone.

Over the edge, under the streams,  
lost in a burrow of broken dreams.

He was thrown into a world where to live was to die,  
his only hope to wait  
for one boy to locate his fate,  
so he clung to his family, his friends - no pride,  
and he did what he had to so they would survive.

A cautious pauper from a myopic prince,  
his sins seemed too dark to ever be rinsed.

He was taken to a world where to live was to cry  
at haunting memories  
of screaming enemies  
and then to take a deep breath and try  
to make amends, forgive, forget, and move on.

Abandoned by all but a few loyal peers,  
he was left to rebuild himself amidst the tears.

He built himself a world where to live was to know  
how each and every word  
could sow peace or discord,  
so he reflected and then,  
from his values,  
defected,  
and pulled himself up,  
                                  up,  
                                       and out of the hole.

In this new land, he met a girl with eyes as fierce as fire  
and a strength of heart that could, forsooth, any man inspire.

She showed him a world where to live is to love,  
so he took a chance  
on a new romance,  
and they settled down in a quiet uptown  
to discover who they were _without_ the war.

Together, the two survivors created a world of their own  
where light, love and peace were all that was known.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I couldn't resist the Hamilton reference, even though it isn't entirely grammatical. What's happening to me?!


End file.
